


Two Proposals

by clovertails



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Competitive Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Marriage Proposal, cute dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovertails/pseuds/clovertails
Summary: Just a little proposal story, not your usual one though





	Two Proposals

They had been planning this dinner all week. A beautiful, romantic evening to celebrate, well, them. Alec had been thinking all week about what to say, but what do you say at proposals? There’s the Will you marry me? part, that one was pretty important, but beyond that, he was at a loss. What could he say? How could he possibly put into words everything that Magnus meant to him? How his skin still burned at his touch. How he still got butterflies everytime he called him Alexander. How Magnus’s smile could light up the darkest times and his laugh warm the coldest day. Everything about Magnus was intoxicating, but that wasn’t even the best part. Magnus represented everything Alec never thought he could have. Peace. Security. Love. A home. Happiness.  
Before he knew it, the night was here and he was still speechless.  
As they sat at the table together, Alec’s mind was running rampant. When are you supposed to do this, anyway? Before we eat? If I do it before the meal and he says no, can we still eat? He’s not gonna say no, right?  
Alec snapped out of his own thoughts to the warmth of Magnus’s hand on his. He had a concerned look on his face, “Alexander, are you alright?”  
Alec smiled warmly, “mhmm… long week,”  
Magnus paused and exhaled, “Listen, Alexander,” Magnus squeezed his hand, “you’ll have to forgive my lack of eloquence. In my long life, there are few things I have not experienced, this is one of them. My dear Alexander, there are absolutely no words to adequately describe my feelings for you...”  
Uh oh, this sounds familiar. Magnus can’t be… He’s about to propose, isn’t he? Fuck. What am I supposed to do now? Alec lifted his glass to his mouth and took a sip, and after taking a little too much, began choking. Alec excused himself from the table. Real smooth, Alec, real smooth. What are you gonna do now?  
Alec had been planning this proposal for months, he was not about to let Magnus steal the spotlight.  
Alec came back to the table and they went on eating their food. Well, Alec did. Magnus was just pushing his food around on his plate, never looking Alec in the eye. Oh no, no, no. Magnus thinks that I was avoiding the proposal because I don’t wanna marry him. I literally could not have fucked up harder.  
“Magnus? Are you alright?”  
“Mhmm,” Magnus hummed, still not looking up  
“Well, good because there’s something I wanna talk to you about.”  
Alec held his breath. He was really about to do this.  
“Magnus, my whole life, I’ve heard everyone around me say that shadowhunters fall in love once, fiercely. To me, that never added up, mostly because I had never been in love. Then I met you, and honestly I can’t ever imagine myself falling out of love with you, shadowhunter or not. I lo-,”  
Magnus interrupted, “Hold on, Alexander. Are you really proposing right now? You interrupted my proposal so you could propose?”  
Alec blushed, “Are you upset?”  
“Are you kidding? Alexander, it doesn’t matter to me who proposes. What matters is that I want to spend every moment with you, forever. I want to be married to you. I’ve always thought marriage to be disingenuous, the majority of the people I’ve known fail to keep simple promises, let alone the commitment that marriage requires. But you. From the very beginning I’ve said that trust makes you do strange things, and it indeed does. You’ve changed everything for me. I want to be tied to you in every possible way for as long as I’m alive. I love you, heart and soul.”  
Alec went quiet. He had been making this into some sort of competition when Magnus was absolutely right. He had been making it all about the proposal, where and when, what he would say, but what it was really all about was the love that they shared. A love that was totally and uniquely theirs. Forever. So, Alec dropped the theatrics. He made it as simple as he could.  
“I wanna marry you. God, I want to so bad. I wanna be yours, forever.”  
Magnus’s eyes lit up, “I never thought I’d say this to anyone, but there is absolutely nothing I want more than to marry you.”  
And that was that. Simple, but so very them.


End file.
